When He Knew
by HopeLessHeart88
Summary: One shot about when Hyde realizes how he feels about Jackie.


**Disclaimer: **Yeah I don't own anything. If I did…season 8 would have never happened the way it did.. ick.

**A/N: **Hi, this is my first shot at fanfic. So please, be gentle, but let me know if you like it or not so I know if I should write more or just quit while I'm ahead. This kinda turned out a little differently than I had expected. I think it's ok though. Oh, this pretty much takes place somewhere in season 5. So, enjoy. : )

Steven Hyde didn't do love. He didn't feel it, he didn't say it, he didn't give it, and he certainly didn't fall in it. Never, man. It just wasn't his style. One night stands with trashy, easy girls, now that was his style. That he could do. Instant gratification with no strings attached. That was his way, and he was perfectly content to do that for the rest of his life. 

That was the main reason he tried to keep little brunette, squeaky, disco lovin' cheerleaders far, far away from him. Every burn, every mean thing he said about her was for that reason. He just knew that one Miss Jackie Burkhart threatened his whole life style. Ever since Kelso first brought her to the basement he knew that if he let her, she'd be the death of him. So he did what every Zenmaster would do, he pushed her far away. And that had almost worked. For a while it did anyway. But then she cried and he knew he was a goner. He couldn't just let her cry, man. He wasn't made of stone, as much as he let people think he was.

So then this whole thing happened where every time she was upset she felt the need to run to him. And as much as Hyde tried to act disgusted every time her tiny little body found it's way into his arms, he wasn't. He'd always thought that Jackie just felt _right_ with her head shoved deep into his chest. Not that he'd ever admit it though. No, that would make him too much like Forman. He could blame this on Kelso though. See, Kelso was a dilhole. A big one. So most of the times Jackie had run to Hyde, it was for solace from Kelso and his stupid cheating penis. No matter how many times that jackass had found a way to screw Jackie over, she always forgave him. Hyde never understood this.

Although, it did help him keep his Jackie "feelings" at bay. He knew that Jackie was way too wrapped up in Kelso to ever want to really be with him. So his life chasing skanks could continue. At least for a little while longer. Hyde still remembers that first kiss, and how hard he had tried to deny feeling anything. But he was the master of Zen, so Jackie never caught on and eventually went back to Kelso. Which was what Hyde had hoped would happen anyway. There was no way he wanted to have a 90 pound cheerleader permanently attached to his hip, or his lips, or his bed. It was just too much extra weight, man. That was his story and he was sticking to it.

Their little summer fling had been one of convenience. If anyone was going to be Jackie's rebound guy Hyde had decided it should be him. That way she wouldn't get stuck with some dilhole with bad intentions, or at least worst intentions than him. Some stupid guy who would take advantage of her grieving state. Yeah, that's what Hyde told himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that her lips were so warm and perfect. Or that he loved running his fingers through her dark, soft, shiny hair. Or the fact that her body fit so nicely into his hands. And it definitely didn't have anything to do with the way she'd let out a soft, content sigh every time he'd found that spot on her neck. It's not like that sigh sent warm tingles through his body or anything.

So when Eric and Donna caught them they had decided to end it. Since the whole gang was back in town, Hyde no longer needed something to keep himself busy. Ending it was the right thing to do. Besides he knew that Jackie would run back to Kelso soon enough. Not that he deserved her. Jerk. Hyde couldn't help how much he missed her either. She'd been a nice little companion for the summer. Even though she could rarely shut up for more than 2 minutes. He'd almost gotten used to hearing her voice go on and on about things he could care less about. Plus, any time he'd heard enough, Hyde would just tell her that there were much better things she could be doing with her mouth. Jackie would smile then, shrug her shoulders, turn her head slightly to the side and move in towards his lips.

They had ended it too, for a good, long, solid day. It wasn't Hyde's fault that Jackie had decided to come down to the basement. Alone. Late at night. While all the Forman's were asleep. It definitely wasn't his fault that she decided to sit as close as possible to him on the couch. And there was no way he could take the blame for kissing her and pushing her body back against the couch, underneath him. Not when she'd let out that cute little sigh and pouted her lips at him. Nope. That wasn't his fault, man. That was all Jackie.

There was one moment that Hyde had realized that things between he and Jackie weren't as casual as he tried to play it off to be. That was the moment he may have kind of called her his "girlfriend". Hyde didn't do girlfriends. Ok, he "did" them, but he didn't have them. But then he saw the way her face lit up, and she had that stupid smile, the one that pretty much turned Hyde to jelly. And suddenly he was ok with having Jackie as his girlfriend. All the years Hyde at spent keeping Jackie far away from him had crumbled in that instant. And he hated himself for letting her in. But he couldn't help it, man. The girl had skills. Skills that far out did his Zen. He finally understood why Kelso was wrapped around her finger for so long. He'd never admit it to her, or anyone for that matter, but if she asked him to jump and gave him her pouty lips his only reply would be how high.

Steven Hyde had done the unthinkable. He fell in love. With the one person he always knew could make him weak in the knees. The one person who he had realized he'd probably always been in some sort of love with. Crap. How did he become so mushy? Jackie Burkhart. That's how. Somehow though, he was ok with it. Loving Jackie Burkhart wasn't such a horrible thing, in fact it was something he was sure he could get used to doing for the rest of his life.


End file.
